Shifted
by jammi
Summary: This is a tagteam effort that was written beforeduring Twilight. Well, it was written before I had read Twilight.
1. First Lesson

Chapter 1 : First Lesson

Paul Slater was on the floor moaning, our very first "mediator lesson" and I had to floor him, I know I look good and everything but sheesh, you'd think he'd learn.

So not only did I have to spend every Wednesday with this guy so he wouldn't exorcise the love of my life, and keep said love of life from finding out, I also have to defend my honour. Hey don't laugh! That kiss in his room was a mistake and I know it okay.

I'm a 16 year old hormonal teenage girl, when a 17 year old hottie kisses you, you'll react even if you know he's DS (Demon Spawn.)

It's just something that happens, okay?

Like, if someone claps and you don't expect it, you blink. Or if Avril Lavinge comes on the radio, you block your ears and yell before your mum has time to tell you that it's actually Christina Aguilera. It happens. I get kissed; I react before I know what the hell is happening to me.

But, seeing as I fully learnt my lesson last time - that is to say, no kissing the Evil Hot Man - I totally slugged him in the stomach when he tried to push me back against his mattress when I had my guard down. Yes. Someone obviously hadn't realized that I DO NOT CHEAT ON MY BOYFRIEND.

YES PAUL.

...Loser...

Said Loser was still groaning as he leant on the Plexiglas desk to pull himself up. I crossed my arms huffily, glaring at him.

'What?' he demanded.

'Excuse me?' I couldn't believe it. He had the NERVE to be all, "what??" in that way that suggested that I should not be surprised at his behaviour. Which in fact, I should not. I know that Paul has mild nymphomaniac tendencies and very bored lips. But still, I should not have to tolerate this bull from the teacher of the art of shifting.

So I let him have it.

'I do NOT appreciate being groped, and then shoved onto a bed!' I snapped at him. 'I am fully against that stuff. I do not like it when guys cannot keep their hands to them self - '

'You didn't mind last time,' he growled darkly.

I flushed. 'Th-that was TOTALLY different,' I spluttered. 'I happened to be in a very delicate emotional state, in which you totally took advantage of - '

He smirked.

'...What?' I asked curiously. Why was he smirking? Did I have a zit? A fungus? POISON OAK ON MY FACE? 'Why are you...smiling like that...?' I said now kind of unsure.

He took a step towards me. 'You just blushed. I think someone's feeling a little guilty Suze.'

It was true. I was glad that he didn't notice the increase of my pulse, or my erratic heart patterns. Not to mention my slightly shaking hands. Or my choked up throat. And when he came to stand right before me, and rested a hand on my arm, electrifying shivers sliced my body...

I staggered away from him.

'I knew I shouldn't have come,' I scowled bitterly, grabbing my bag to hightail it out of there, 'I knew you were going to be a total freak - '

'Suze, you're forgetting something.'

Wasn't I ALWAYS?

I ignored him, but stopped in front of his bedroom door when I heard him say, 'Jesse.'

I whirled around, looking furiously around for Jesse. I thought Paul meant he'd just materialized into the room. No. With a few more seconds, I slowly realized what Paul meant.

If I didn't stay, Jesse was road kill.

Damn him.

"The deal was you teach me about shifting, not that you jump me and force me onto your bed." I told him, trying to hide my increasing anger.

He smirked, "Same thing. And I didn't force you onto my bed, you came willingly."

What?? Where was he getting this from? I so did not willingly get onto his bed. I voiced this, which just made him chuckle.

"Come on, Suze. You know you want me. Dump Rico."

Was he on crack?! I wouldn't go out with him if he was the last guy on Earth. Well... That's a slight lie...

When I thought about it, Paul really hadn't taught me that much. Tortured me, sure. Made me curious, definitely. But actually taught me how to do this stuff? Not really. And yeah, okay, so the shifter thing. He taught me to do that. But that's really it. He won't even tell me how to complete this soul transference thing that he's been torturing me about...not to mention his "plan" to get rid of Jesse, a process that I still know nothing about.

So why did I even stay? Why didn't I just give Paul what he deserved - a good punch in the stomach - and leave?

Well, because of Jesse.

The guy I love. Who I've sacrificed time I could be spending getting that trig homework done for. It's because of Jesse that I've been going to Paul's in the first place.

So I couldn't just up and leave. Paul would do something diabolical to Jesse, with the excuse that I hadn't kept my end of the deal.

Of course, what I didn't know was that Paul was planning something diabolical anyway...whether I kept up the deal or not.

I sighed angrily, and ran my hand through my hair in frustration.

'Paul,' I said headedly, 'if you don't teach me this shifting thing, I'm out of here. You know that's why I came.'

He gave me an annoyed smile. We both knew there were other reasons why I came. Mind, my reason was probably different to his.

'Fine,' he said simply. 'What do you want to know?'

'What do I want to know?' I echoed cynically. 'I'm learning from scratch, you weirdo. How am I supposed to know anything yet? All I know is this soul transference and this shifting thing. For all I know, that's all there is.'

He laughed, and sat on his bed. 'You have no idea...'

My blood kind of went cold.

'Wha - ' My voice crackled, so I stopped, licked my lips, and tried again. 'What do you mean?'

His icy eyes were fixated on mine in a dark fascination. His lips were smiling in a cruel way, and his demeanor shone with cool, confident, dark nonchalance.

He knew what I wanted to know. And he was using this to his every advantage.

'Because,' he said softly, his lips forming the words carefully, as his eyes glinted, 'There's a lot more to shifting than you could imagine. Your powers are almost unlimited...and in the end, you're going to get hurt.'

I froze. 'H-hurt?'

'Yes,' he hissed, leaning closer. I stepped back instinctively. 'Hurt. These shifting powers, Suze, can only be used for evil. You're nothing holy.'

...Oh my God...

'Liar,' I breathed, my head feeling like it was under an elephant's butt. Or Dopey's. 'You're trying to scare me - '

'I happen to be telling the truth,' he smirked nastily, standing up and wandering over to me. His very presence, now, was making my skin crawl horrendously. 'And if you don't get hurt yourself...you're going to hurt others.'

Okay. That was it. I'd had just about enough.

I kicked him where it hurt.

'Own!' he yelled, and fell back, protecting the area of attack.

I turned around, and rattled the doorknob, only to have Paul - who was on his feet again - seize me by the arms and throw me away from the door.

'What the?!' I demanded, but with a furious muttering under his breath, about ten or so bikies like last time materialized behind him. My eyes widened.

Biker Bob was among them, looking menacingly at me.

'Make sure she doesn't leave,' Paul muttered to them, then turned on his heal, and left the room.

I swore under my breath. There was no way in heaven, hell, or purgatory, that I would be able to kick any ass of the bikie variety.

They.  
Were.  
Huge.

The bikers left me in the room by myself which was sort of a blessing, I looked out the window, and there grinning at me was Biker Bob. I shrieked. There was no way in heck I was going out through there. I closed the curtain and thought about my choices.

So, now I was in trouble. The way I see it, I have 3 choices, and none were very good.

1) I could wait until Paul came and released me out of the goodness of  
his heart (not bloody likely)

or

2)wait and see what Paul had planned for me

or

3)Call Jesse to come save me and then explain to him what I was doing  
at Paul's in the first place.

Damn it!! See Suze this is what happens when you're sneaky and dishonorable. Well, actually, I was being pretty noble, sacrificing myself for my one true love and finding out the truth about myself, only to learn that I might be evil. Geez.

CeeCee!!! She'd know what to do! Crap, I don't have a cell phone.

I must have been the only 16-year-old girl who didn't have one. A cell phone, I mean.

It was then that I turned around and saw what was on Paul's bedside table.

Oh yeah. My luck was turned around.

His room had a phone.

Awkwardly, I picked up the receiver, and held it to my ear. There was the faint burr of a dial tone that made me sigh in relief.

Who should I call?

CeeCee? Great. How was I going to assure her that I was NOT in love with Paul? Ugh, no thanks. Jake? No. He'd think that it was a gang meeting, weirdo that he is. Mom - NO. Andy? Hell no.

Aaah. Adam. Yep. He'd do. He was the one I was going to call that time when my feet resembled minced meat after fleeing from Paul's house in the first place. Now was his hour of glory.

I punched in the numbers, and waited impatiently for him to pick up.

'Hello, Adam here - '

'Adam! Thank God. Look, I'm in a jam I really need your help - '

Only, that's when the phone was cut off.

That's right; the cord was yanked from the wall.

I jumped, and looked up to see a minion of Biker Bob, (who was Paul's minion, so a minion of a minion, you could say) holding onto the phone cord with a toothless grin. His ripped denim jacket and hairy arms added to his menacing aura.

I winced as he grabbed the receiver from my hand and placed in heavily back onto the cradle. Another bikie dude came up behind me, and grabbed my around the waist. I squeaked, and hammered onhis hands, but have you EVER been grabbed by a three-hundred-pound guy with bad B.O? Probably not...and none of you answer, "yeah...my dad" because that's not very nice, and it doesn't count.

'Get off me, you freak,' I snapped, struggling, 'I'm sure that Paul had no intention of you manhandling me, how let me GO - '

'He gave us orders to make sure you do not leave this room, replied the sever, deep voice of Biker Bob himself. His flaming red beard seemed to glare at me just as fiercely as his eyes. 'Shoes will not help you on this occasion.'

'Hello?' I said, 'They are called Jimmy Choos. God, watch Queer Eye, why don't you - '

More hands grabbed my arms.

Okay...now I was PISSED...

"Get off of me!!!" I screeched, kicking him where it hurt, just like I did to Paul.  
He shrieked in pain and fell onto the floor, releasing me.

I grabbed the nearest object, a metal chair. I held it like a lion tamer would, daring the bikers to come near me.

One of them jumped me from behind. And to my surprise, I shifted to my bedroom. Taking my whole body.

Interesting development.

To add to my surprise Paul was waiting on my bed.

"Well done, Suze. Lesson one complete. Class dismissed." He said smirking.

Damn him...

* * *

**A/N:**Thanks to Lolly (Mystique Angelique), Kat, andGhostGurl16 (sorry hon, don't know you're real name) They were the first people to post when this was a tag-team. Thanks : ), oh and if you don't want me to post this, email me and if I get alot of complaints, from the people who participated, I'll take it down. : D 


	2. Pretty In Pink

Chapter 2: Pretty in Pink

"Paul, leave now or I'll remove you, Querida, are you okay?"

I spun around and there was Jesse, looking oh so sexy leaning against the wall. Paul, being the dumbass that he is, just smirked and made him self more comfortable against my wall.

Jesse grabbed him by the shirt and lifted him of the ground. To make matters worse I heard someone come in the house.

"Jesse, put him down! Caveman much? Geez, and Paul," I hissed "get the heck out of here before whoever that is comes up!" except I didn't use the word heck. Jesse threw him on the floor and the idiot smirked and got up.

"I'll be seeing you later Suze, and just so you know, I'll be in your dreams." He shoved past me and Jesse and walked out my bedroom door.

I lunged for him but it was too late, he was already on the stairway, and to make matters worse he was fixing his clothes. I was closing my door but just managed to hear him say;  
"Hey..." I closed the door.

"Susanna, what was he doing here?" I was so dead.

"Jesse look" I started but he wasn't even looking at me. There behind me was this drop dead gorgeous girl in this rose pink dress.

"Jesse, Jesse, Are you there?" I waved my hand in front of his face and he totally blew me off. Considering what I intended to do every Wednesday after school, I probably shouldn't have gotten mad but I did, I so was not in the mood to deal with this. There was a knock at my door and my step-dad called out my name, I didn't even think, I walked to my still open window and stepped out. I was so sleeping over at CeeCees. However, I couldn't go since you know, can't leave my boyfriend with some beautiful dead girl can I. Not that I didn't trust him or anything.

It's times like this that I seriously hate Paul with every fiber of my being. I mean, disliking him is one thing. But truly, madly, deeply, passionately, furiously loathing the very air that he breathes is another thing entirely. It means that it's not very likely he's going to be keeping his pelvic region healthy. I swear to God, one of these days, I am just going to kick him really, really hard...try and knock some sense into that brain of his.

Yes, brain.

I swear to God, that's where it probably is. I mean, that's why men name their penises. They want to be on first name terms with the thing that makes all of their decisions. Ugh...disgusting.

This girl, though, walked over so she was standing right in front of Jesse. Her rose pink dress looked like something in between formal wear and a wedding dress. In fact, it was such a pale pink that it was kind of white. She had a veil on, and everything. To Jesse, she said in a soft voice, 'Are you the Mediator?'

Jesse smiled kindly at her, still obviously unsure about me and Paul, but we "had a customer," so yeah. 'No,' he said, 'I am a gh - I am not. Susannah is the mediator. She will help you.'

Um, Jesse, she already saw me. And she went to you. Are you getting the HINT??? She has eyes, God damn it. Yeah, so do I. It was all I could do to keep myself from sighing every minute of every day in tribute to Jesse's glorious, ungodly sexiness.

Shut up, I'm sixteen.

The girl - or woman. I dunno, she looked only about twenty or something - turned to me, with wide eyes. Awww...I swear to God, her eyes were gorgeous. They like...I dunno, they were huge and brown and puppy-dog and all cute-sie and all.

Like, when she was a little kid, her mum never had the heart to smack her for being naughty, because she'd just flash the chocolate browns and she'd be off the hook. Her hair was a hay colour, and her cheeks were flushed. I fact, she had the works - make up, jewellery, lacy white gloves.

She was a bride.

I waved a little, feeling kind of pathetic in the midst of someone obviously so pretty. 'Err...hi.'

She looked at me pleadingly. 'I need your help! My fiancé and I are supposed to get married! But I'm so late! The carriage didn't show up, and so I took a cab! But the driver was going ever so fast, so I wouldn't be late for my wedding...only...' she frowned, looking confused.

'Then, I...I don't actually know what happened, but we have to hurry, or we'll keep everyone waiting! The reception cost so much, and booking the church, I'd hate to waste all of that! And Chris will think I left him at the altar - '

'Whoa,' I stopped her, holding up my hands. I seriously hate this bit. You know, breaking the whole you-have-no-pulse-you-deceased-spaz bit. But someone's gotta do it. Just I totally wish it didn't have to be me. I hate the looks of despair that are always coming my way, and the constant begging for me to "bring them to life again." 'Look...what's your name?'

'Rochelle,' she said in a dismissive manner, 'Rochelle Foster. Well...' she smiled giddily, 'I'm going to be Rochelle West soon, when Chris and I - ' she stopped, and urgency flooded her tones once more - 'But I have to get to the wedding! Do you have a car - ?!'

With a flustered look, I sighed and said, 'Look...Rochelle. I hate to tell you this, but...from the sounds of it...I think that cab that you were in...kind of crashed.'

She shook her head, uncomprehending. 'What?'

'You're dead,' I said solemnly.

She went very still. Paler than her passed self already was. For a very silent moment, we both stood, looking at each other. Then, she smiled unsurely. 'Oh,' she said nervously, 'Yeah, right.'

I closed my eyes, breathed, and looked back at her. 'I'm sorry,' I told her. 'But you're not getting married. You died. And it sucks. It really does.'

Again, she didn't speak. She only looked at me, with an expressionless gaze. Wait, strike that. Her gaze was getting more and more intense...she was watching her dreams crumble before her very eyes.

'...No,' she said, stepping back from me, shaking her head so her hair - which had been curled - swayed gently. 'No...but me and Chris...the wedding - '

'- Was probably called off,' I reasoned sadly. 'He still loves you. This guy, I mean. But they probably heard what happened. It probably broke his heart.'

Rochelle was staring at me, her huge brown eyes growing wider. In fact, they were starting to fill up with tears. I felt a horrible tugging at my heart. Man, even I was feeling low. Slowly, the tears increased, and then fell down the side of her perfectly made-up face, leaving shiny trails of wetness. Her Big Day, her one special moment, marriage to the guy she loved, had been taken away from her.

And I'd been the messenger.

Soon, she was crying. Really crying. She shielded her brown eyes with her hands, and hiccupped and moaned and gasped all at once. Rushes of compassion soared at me, and I walked over to her and patted her awkwardly on the back. 'I know,' I said. 'I know...'

She broke away from me. 'Don't touch me!' she shrilled, 'Get away from me!'

I wasn't surprised. I had been waiting for when she'd go agro on me. They always do. Rochelle Wes - no, Foster, had taken her time. She was obviously a good person. A lovely, attractive girl with big dreams. A decent young thing.

Now she was dead.

Tragedy if there ever was one.

Finally, at long last, Jesse intervened. He walked over to the crying Rochelle, and held her in his arms soothingly. And she totally let him! What, if he was...I don't know, a street bum or something, would she have let him do that? I think NOT. But...still...Jesse was totally the best, you know, being that Shoulder To Cry On and all.

Love the guy, I swear.

I sighed, and sat on my bed, waiting for Rochelle dearest to ease up so we could discuss what could be keeping her back. Ha...I had to wait a while. It was a whole ten minutes before Jesse calmed her down enough to talk to ME, the deliverer of evil news, again.

But yeah.

'Hey,' I said, 'I know that this is horrible. I see it all the time. But it never gets better. Everything is as bad as the last time. People, normal people...just dying - ' she hiccupped so I decided to lay off the depressing stuff - 'But we have to decide now, what's keeping you here?'

She sniffed, as Jesse still rubbed her back sympathetically. I swear to God...I am SO getting a dress like that - sorry, off topic... 'Keeping me here?'

'You know,' I shrugged, 'on earth. With those who still breathe.' Ew, no tact. Her eyes welled up, and Jesse glared at me. 'I mean, why haven't you moved on, to your afterlife,' I said carefully.

Her eyes widened in recognition. 'Oh...okay...well, it's obvious why I'm still here,' she said simply.

I brightened up. At last, a confident speaker. 'And why is that?'

Rochelle straightened her dress. 'I have to marry Christopher.'

...Man...not another one...

"Okay, listen. You. Are. DEAD. D-E-A-D. You can't get married to him, because he. Is. Alive. And he probably can't see you. So do you understand? You, dead. Him, alive. It just won't work." I said speaking alowly as if I was talking to Paul, I mean an idiot.

I know, I know, not very diplomatic, but you try and do better! Anyways Jesse was glaring at me and Rochelle looked at me like I was the one who was stupid.

"Susanna, she knows that and I am sure that if you let her talk she would explain, go ahead amor." Jesse hissed.

I was shocked. Jesse had just called Ghost girl amor and had HISSED at me? What the hell? Have I entered an alternate universe, because that sure is what it felt like. Jesse's _amor._ (I really need to look that word up) replied, "I can marry him if he dies." And with that she faded out.

* * *

**A/N:** This part of the tag-team was written by Lolly (Mystique Angelique) and myself, I hope you like. : ) 

**Banana Princess: **yeah, that's what I think, OH YEAH Canadians ROCK!! lol,

**TheDarkness-IsFun:**lol, that is our Paul, I will keep posting since most of the story is good. : D


	3. Aura's and I Love You

Chapter 3: Aura's and I Love You

I stood there blinking.

Oops.

'See what you did?' Jesse glared at me. I turned my gaze to him. 'Huh?'

His frown of disapproval deepened. 'You were highly abrupt with her, Susannah. Now she has gotten ideas in her head. Possibly corrupt ones.'

God, what is it about me that ALWAYS turns ghosts homicidal?! I'm SICK of it! In the very least, they could go homicidal because they were madly in love with ME. That would be interesting.

But then again...Rochelle being madly in love with me? Yeah, not so hot.

I put my hands on my hips. 'Well, what do you suggest I do now? Can't you like, follow her or something?'

'Yes,' Jesse said awkwardly. 'I do not know if she is far away, though. I'm not sure that she would kill someone. Her eyes would tell otherwise.'

I flushed. 'What about her eyes?' I demanded. Jesse liked her eyes? Why couldn't he like MY eyes?! I had nice eyes, too! And Jesse? HELLO? It's called DON'T JUDGE A BOOK BY IT'S COVER.

Weirdo...

Mind, Jesse doesn't have any problems with judging books by their covers. I mean, hello, the books he reads look totally boring. And, more often than not, the content is even more boring than the exterior. But here he was, COMPLETELY assuming that Rochelle wasn't dangerous, just because of her big brown puppy eyes.

Men. I swear to God, they are all the same. I mean, we put one man on the moon. Can't we fit them all on there?

...Hell no...then there'd be nothing to wake up for. I mean, hot guys are a major plus in a sixteen year old girl's day, you know. I lived for Jesse's sexilicious smile.

Unfortunately, he was kind of frowning pretty hard at me now.

Joy, really.

Jesse kind of reddened. 'Her eyes, they are...too...'

'Brown?' I suggested. 'Innocent? Eyebally? Smelly? What?'

'You know...eyes can reveal a lot of one's character,' he said, 'and hers told me that she does not want to believe that she is dead, Susannah. Not to mention the fact that her aura was white.'

I stared. Coloured auras? This was new to me.

'What the...?'

'Her aura. You know, it was white, indicating purity,' he said. 'She means well, and was a good person in life.'

'So, all ghosts have coloured auras,' I said slowly.

'So do the living, only, they are very faint and only ghosts can see them,' he replied.

'What colour's my aura?' I wanted to know.

Black? Oooh yeah...black totally goes with me.

'White,' he informed me.

Aww, damn.

I squinted, and noticed that his aura was green. What did that mean? Please don't tell me he was a Greenie. Ugh, yuck.

I voiced this, and I saw him look away momentarily. 'I...my aura's green...it's - '

'Spit it out, buddy,' I said dryly.

He nodded awkwardly. 'It is green, Susannah, because...of envy.'

'Say whaaaaah?' I muttered.

He dragged a large hand through his midnight curls. Oh so sexy...gargle...laaaa... 'I, uh...I have been known to be...sometimes, envious of...certain people.'

Um...okay...

'Who?' I asked curiously, standing up and staring at him levelly.

He coughed, and didn't answer. 'Jesse?' I prompted, a smile stretching over my lips. He looked back at me, and his temper flared. 'Paul Slater, okay? Are you pleased now? I get jealous of Paul Slater, and I envy his life and his possessions and his time that he spends with you. I know I am sinning in doing so, for I should not covet my neighbour's goods, but it is something that I can not help, and do not - '

I giggled a little. He looked even madder. 'What?' he demanded defensively.

I sighed, and stepped up to him. 'I love you,' I whispered in his ear, wrapping my arms around his waist and resting my head against his chest.

Heavenly, I tell you. Absolutely heavenly.

I smiled softly, and within a moment, Jesse's hand came to my chin, and he tipped my head up to face his. I blinked with wide eyes.

'Rochelle's eyes are pretty,' he said softly to me, 'But yours are too beautiful for even the most descriptive words to describe, Susannah.'

A beam of delight conquered my face, and I totally melted giddily. If I thought I was reacting pretty happily then, you should have seen me when he kissed me.

Now that's the stuff that dreams are made of...

The next day, I was walking home from school determined not to have to associate with Paul, when speak of the devil, who should drive up beside me.

"Simon are you mad at me?" He asked in this amused voice. I continued to walk not even looking at him.

"I take that as a yes, come on, you can't be mad at me, I mean, why are you mad, I didn't even try to get rid of De Jerk off."

I stopped at turned to look at him. I was mad but I couldn't help but notice how his hair looked sexily disheveled. Bad Suze, bad bad bad. I glared at him.

"Why?" I asked sweetly, "Oh I don't know, could it be the fact that you sent your little minions after me? Orbetter yet, the fact that you couldn't just tell me I could you know teleport. I swear, I can not stand you." I hissed.

He smirked and placed a hand over his chest as if I had wounded him. "Well, hate to break it to you but you didn't teleport, you shifted, which is why we are called Shifters. And I don't think you hate me as much as you say you do, as Shakespeare wrote;the lady doth protest too much, methinks." He said with a grin.

Who honestly quotes Shakespeare? I squinted at him searching for his aura, and whenIfound it, itwas the same colour green that Jesse's had been. Well he could be jealous all he wanted but Jesse was my one true love and that was that, even if he did look delicious just sitting there.

"Is something in your eye Simon, or just blinded by my sexiness?" he sneered. "If you would leave Rico Suave I could be everything you wanted." He said silkily.

"You know what Paul, no matter what you say, I'm not going to leave Jesse for you so get over it. I don't want to hear anything from you." I said through gritted teeth, something flittered through his eyes, something I thought could've been hurt but it was gone so quickly that I thought I must have imagined it as his face settled back into his superior sneer. I turned to walk away but stopped at his next words.

"Not even to know how to stop Rochelle from dying so that she doesn't kill her fiancé?"

* * *

**A/N:** This chapter was altered so it would fit in with future parts of the story. I would once again like to thank Lolly for her part in this chapter. 

Oh, and let me warn you all, I am a PFCer so if Jesse comes off sounding like a jerk, that's why. And if Paul comes off sounding like a jerk, well...that's how he is and why we love him; )I hope this update came soon enough for you guys

**nikki007 & Lyanne**- thanks

**Lolly -** : D

**Wayretro - **sorry hon, he's not under anyone's control he's being a jerk all by himself. And Rochelle isn't evil, she's just sort of mentally unstable right now.

Please r&r!!


End file.
